


Astromancy

by Omorka



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/pseuds/Omorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fargo wonders why he keeps *almost* getting killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astromancy

**Author's Note:**

> Post canon major character death (you know which one). Falls somewhere in the second half of Season 3; assume spoilers up to episode 3.5, "Show Me the Mummy." Sort of a follow-up to "Curses, Foiled."

There isn't any such thing as luck. There is only probability.

Fargo told himself that over and over. The things that happened to him might be improbable, but this was Eureka. The existence of the town was pretty improbable in its own right, if you thought about it. He didn't have bad luck. Things just happened to happen to him, that's all.

It might be improbable that he kept almost getting killed, but again, this was Eureka, and more-so, he worked at Global Dynamics, with a fairly high clearance. The only people in town who had jobs more dangerous than his were the sheriff and the deputy, the Director of GD, the Section Head for Section Five, and possibly Taggart. Given how many people in Eureka ultimately gave their lives for their research, it wasn't at all surprising that it had happened to two generations of Fargos (although his grandfather at least got to live out his last few years), and showed every likelihood of happening to him.

He had no idea how unlikely having two out-of-body experiences in the space of two years was, but at that point things started edging out of the realm of logic and probability. In his rationalist moods, he pointed out to himself that if he had gotten the floating sensation and the appearance of the tunnel of light the first time his neurons started winking out, one by one, then it only made sense that it would also happen the second time. His superstitious side didn't believe that for a second.

His superstitious side was winning, these days.

That Dr. Stark had, he was sure, played some role in sending him back the second time, didn't help, because both his inner skeptic and his inner believer wanted to use that as evidence for their own viewpoint.

He was lying on his back in Mendel Park after sundown, staring at the sky. He'd brought a bottle of wine and a cheap stemmed goblet, and he'd had a glass and a half before he realized he really wanted coffee instead. The stars rolled in their slow circle above him, and if he tuned out the traffic noise of Bohr Street behind him, he could almost hear them chiming. The Music of the Spheres, the ancients had called it, back when no one knew how gravity worked or how far away the stars were.

_And still they sing,_ he thought. _I do not think they will sing for me._

"That's bullshit," his inner skeptic said out loud. It was drowned out by the chiming in his head, long and sustained, like whalesong or the wind in the trees.

_What is it that you want me to do?_ he thought at the sky. _Why am I cursed, and why do I keep getting sent back?_

The chiming broke up into laughter. The wind rushed past him, whispering, but it held no answer.

Fargo leaned his head back onto the soft earth, clutching handfuls of grass. _Why me? What do you_ want _with me?_

The wind died down, and in the near-silence he could have sworn he heard Dr. Stark say _You'll find out, Fargo._

He sat up, gasping. There was no sign of anyone around, and when he looked back up to the stars, the only song he heard was the evening breeze.


End file.
